


It's Close to Morning (Love Me a Little Longer)

by owltype



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yunho meet for what they both believe is a final goodbye. Instead, old feelings are renewed and promises are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Close to Morning (Love Me a Little Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 JaeHo Exchange on LJ. It's been cleaned up a bit.

Yunho turns into the small clearing and kills the engine. In the glare of the headlights, he can see him silhouetted against the backdrop of the Han River. He must know Yunho is there, yet his back remains turned, eyes focused on some distant thing.  
  
There’s a brief moment where Yunho questions why he agreed to meet him. After six years of almost complete radio silence, he wonders if this meeting is worth it. Things have changed,  _they_  have changed, almost beyond comprehension.   
  
Still, as Yunho watches him, the slump of his shoulders and the angled jawline is familiar to him, and Yunho remembers a time when this man was more important to him than anything else. There was once a time when he would have given this man the stars.  
  
Yunho cuts the headlights, plunging the clearing into darkness except for the soft silver glow of moonlight, and steps out of his vehicle. He approaches the man and stops just at the edge of the plaid blanket.  
  
“Hello, Jaejoong,” Yunho says, his voice loud in the silence.  
  
The curve of Jaejoong’s cheek lifts in a smile Yunho cannot see, but he knows it nonetheless.  
  
“I wasn’t sure you would come,” Jaejoong says, tipping his head back to finally look at Yunho.   
  
Yunho glances away from the spill of moonlight on Jaejoong’s skin; that’s not who they are anymore.   
  
He indicates the empty space next to Jaejoong. “May I sit?”  
  
Jaejoong nods and Yunho eases himself into a reclined position.  
  
“I brought food,” Jaejoong says as he lifts up a wicker basket.  
  
“Typical Jaejoong,” Yunho says as he rifles through the contents of the basket, settling on the strawberry mochi he knows was put in there for his benefit.  
  
Jaejoong smiles again, that soft, wry smile that always means he is feeling playful.  
  
“Band-umma always makes sure his members are fed,” Jaejoong says, his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
When Yunho was young and stupid, he might have said something petty like  _Band-ummas don’t_   _abandon their members_. But he’s older now, wiser, and instead of lashing out, he treasures the small jolt of nostalgia before letting it pass.  
  
“Is that why you’re so skinny?” Yunho asks, reaching out to pinch the skin covering Jaejoong’s wrist. “Too busy taking care of others to feed yourself?”  
  
Jaejoong swats his hand away. “I’ve been  _working out_ ,” he says. “Got to be fit and in shape for the army, you know.”  
  
Jaejoong’s tone is light, joking, but his words have the opposite effect. The jovial manner and camaraderie that had come natural to them, a byproduct of their long history together, suddenly dissipates as they are reminded of why they had chosen to meet this night.  
  
Yunho slides his hand across the blanket to take hold of Jaejoong’s. “Are you worried?”  
  
Jaejoong scoffs. “Worried? I’m Kim Jaejoong; I can handle anything.”  
  
Underneath the bluster and false bravado, Yunho knows Jaejoong is scared; Jaejoong’s codependency is almost crippling. Their split five years earlier had been hard on everybody, and especially hard on Jaejoong. But Jaejoong had managed it because he still had the fans and, most importantly, he still had Yoochun and Junsu. Yunho can’t imagine how Jaejoong must be feeling knowing soon, he won’t have that support system in place to keep him from spiraling.

But more than that, Yunho knows Jaejoong is afraid of being forgotten.  
  
Yunho searches around for something appropriate to say but his mind is failing him, so he clasps Jaejoong’s hand tighter, hoping to convey comfort that way.  
  
“I’m not so fragile,” Jaejoong mutters, as though he can read Yunho’s thoughts, but he’s clinging to Yunho’s hand like a lifeline.  
  
“I know,” Yunho says simply. “Things will work out.”  
  
“Is that reality talking, or your inherent optimism?” Jaejoong asks  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “We all know your fans will wait for you as long as they need to; and Yoochun loves you just as much as you love him, he just sucks at showing it sometimes.”  
  
Jaejoong leans his head back and laughs and again, Yunho’s eye is drawn to the arch of his neck. Being in such close proximity to the other man has begun to awaken feelings he thought had been buried a long time ago. He’s unsurprised, though. One reason why he had stayed away so long is because he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to fall all over again. Jaejoong just had that effect on him. Like a moth, Yunho was drawn to Jaejoong’s fire.  
  
Jaejoong is looking at Yunho now, all traces of mirth gone, replaced by a dark and heady look.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Jaejoong says quietly.   
  
The fingers still clasped so tightly between Yunho’s own begin to stroke over the soft skin on the back of his hand. It’s a small touch, almost platonic, really, but suddenly Yunho can’t breathe.  
  
“Jaejoong,” he says warningly but it’s too late. He has already shown too much emotion, has given Jaejoong too much of an edge.  
  
Jaejoong’s other hand comes up to cradle his jaw and despite himself, Yunho leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Warm breath on his cheek is all the warning he has before Jaejoong presses their lips together. A small whimper escapes Jaejoong at the contact and before Yunho is even aware of what he’s doing, he has both hands buried in Jaejoong’s hair as his tongue maps out the contours of Jaejoong’s mouth.  
  
They separate slowly, both breathless. Yunho maintains his hold on Jaejoong’s hair as they stare at each other, both waiting for the other to make the next move. Then, Jaejoong smiles cheekily and Yunho feels a rush of stupid affection course through him.  
  
“God, you’re insufferable,” he says and pulls Jaejoong into him again, stifling the other man’s laughter with a deep, toe-curling kiss.  
  
Jaejoong responds enthusiastically, throwing his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and pressing against him. Yunho grabs Jaejoong behind the knees and hoists the other man up and into his lap, Jaejoong’s knees falling on either side of his hips. He pulls away from Jaejoong’s lips and slides open-mouthed kisses across Jaejoong’s jaw-line and down his neck. His hands, just as busy as his mouth, have already found their way inside Jaejoong’s shirt and have settled in a tight grip on his waist.  
  
“Eager, are we?” Jaejoong quips, though Yunho is pleased to hear a little hitch in his tone.  
  
“You started it,” Yunho says petulantly.  
  
He moves to take Jaejoong’s shirt off but Jaejoong stops him. At Yunho’s moue of protest he says, “As much as I’d like to continue, it is the middle of March and I’m cold.”  
  
Yunho scowls but manages to reign in his libido. Though Jaejoong is not often the voice of reason, in this instance he’s right. This is not the place nor time for illicit activities.  
  
Jaejoong scoots away from him and brushes a hand through his woefully disarrayed hair. “I’m sorry,” he says.  
  
Yunho sighs. “It’s okay,” he says. “Honestly, I should probably get back anyway. It’s close to morning and I have a long day ahead of me.”  
  
Yunho stands and pulls Jaejoong up with him. Together, they fold the blanket and pack away what little food had actually been touched. Then Yunho walks Jaejoong back to his car hidden behind a small copse of trees. They stand there in silence for a few moments, both suddenly feeling awkward.  
  
Jaejoong clears his throat. “Thank you for coming to meet me.”  
  
Yunho smirks. “Thank  _you_  for the wonderful time.”  
  
Jaejoong glares at him but it’s weak in comparison to the flush that spreads across his cheeks and neck. Yunho laughs and steps in closer to press a chaste kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead.  
  
“I’d like to see you again,” he whispers against Jaejoong’s skin.  
  
Jaejoong pulls back and when he looks at Yunho, his eyes are sparkling. “Meet me here again in two years?”  
  
“Two  _years_?” Yunho complains. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”  
  
Jaejoong shoves away from him playfully; Yunho reigns him back in with a tight grip on his waist. “Of course I’ll wait,” he says and seals the promise with a sweet kiss.


End file.
